dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Son Gohan
|epithet = |debut = Chapter 196 (Dragon Ball); Episode 1 (Dragon Ball Z); Episode 1 (Dragon Ball Kai) |birthday = May 18, Age 757''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Half-Saiyan Half-Earthling |age = |height = 176cm (adult) |weight = 61kg (adult) |status = Alive |residence = 439 East District (former) Son Gohan's House''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F'Dragon Ball Volume F'' |occupation = Scholar''Dragon Ball'' Manga Chapter 517''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 289 |affiliation = Dragon Team |jva = Masako Nozawa |feva = Kyle Herbert (teen/adult) }} Son Gohan is the son of Son Goku and Chichi, the brother of Son Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Appearance Personality Relationships Son Goku Chichi Piccolo Kuririn Vegeta Videl Pan Abilities and Power Techniques Transformations Great Monkey Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan 2 History Past Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Namecc Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Sometime later, Gohan and Videl returned home after shopping, having Piccolo babysat Pan. Suddenly, Gohan and Piccolo sensed bad energy on the planet but could not depict who it was. Abruptly, the sky went dark, meaning that Shenlon had been summoned. Four months later, Gohan took Videl and Pan to the Castle of God because Freeza and his army arrived on Earth, and he ordered Dende to tell contact the others. Before leaving with Piccolo, Dende told them the ki was coming from North City.Resurrection 'F' Manga Upon landing outside of North City, both Gohan and Piccolo were shocked seeing the Freeza Army. Tenshinhan arrived and said that he did not bring Yamcha or Chaozu to the battle because it is too dangerous for them. Gohan stated he was told by Bulma to not tell Trunks or Goten about Freeza as they would have challenged him to a duel before Kuririn and Kamesennin suddenly arrived with senzu. When Kuririn was wondering where Boo was, Gohan stated he was asleep and after Gohan and the others are taking on Freeza's men one-by-one but they eventually spread out because there are too many against them. Gohan easily takes out the men he has to defeat. He even helps Kuririn out during the battle before he almost died. Gohan sees that Piccolo struggling to fight a warrior named, Shisami, so he intervened and easily defeated him as a Super Saiyan. After this, Freeza was ready to fight so he chooses Gohan as his first victim. He punches Gohan and has him his heart stop beating. Piccolo uses a kiai, which gets Gohan's heart beating and enables him to down the second-to-last senzu. For Goku and Vegeta to arrive, Bulma demanded that everyone should power up so Goku could reach Earth using Shunkan Ido. Gohan later watches the battle between Goku and Freeza and later Vegeta. When Freeza destroyed the Earth, Whis shielded him and the others from being killed. After Goku learned from his mistake, Whis uses his Do-over ability, before Freeza blew up the Earth for Goku to kill Freeza. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga At Bulma's birthday party of a cruiser liner, the God of Destruction Beerus, who was searching for the Super Saiyan God, got angry because he could not eat any pudding because Boo ate it all. Gohan and Boo challenged Beerus, but the two were defeated by the god. After Gotenks challenged the god, Bulma slapped Beerus for ruining her party, but Beerus retaliated. This enraged Vegeta and he attacked the latter. Though Vegeta was able to attack Beerus, Beerus was left unharmed and decided to destroy the Earth because the Super Saiyan God was not present, but Goku appeared and asked Beerus to wait.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku then used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenlon and asked for the secret of Super Saiyan God. Shenlon revealed the Super Saiyan God required six pure-hearted Saiyans. However, there were five present but Videl revealed her pregnancy, exciting Gohan. After performing the ritual for Goku to become the Super Saiyan God, he fought Beerus. He later lost but Beerus decided to spare the planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga On the day of the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Gohan had an important academic conference, so he was unable to attend the tournament.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 "Future" Trunks Arc Two days later, before Trunks and Mai left to the future while in the time machine, Gohan appeared at Capsule Corporation to tell Trunks to be well.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Dragon Ball GT Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Major Battles *Son Gohan vs. Dinosaur *Gohan, Kuririn, and Piccolo vs. Nappa *Gohan, Son Goku, Kuririn, and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta *Gohan and Kuririn vs. Freeza Army Soldiers *Gohan and Kuririn vs. Gurd *Gohan and Kuririn vs. Ginyu (in Goku's body) *Gohan, Vegeta, and Kuririn vs. Freeza *Gohan vs. Cell *Gohan vs. Cell *Gohan vs. Group of 4 Bank Robbers *Great Saiyaman and Videl vs. Duo of Robbers *Gohan vs. Spopovitch and Yamu *Gohan vs. Dabra *Gohan and Shin vs. Majin Boo (Innocent) *Gohan vs. Majin Boo (Evil) *Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Kamesennin, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Army *Gohan vs. Shisami *Gohan vs. Ginyu (in Tagoma's body) (Anime only) *Gohan vs. Lavenda Trivia *Gohan's hobbies are reading, fishing, research. *Gohan will eat anything. *Gohan's favorite vehicle is a house wagon. *When there are no battles or on days off, Gohan studies.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide *Gohan's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 6 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Team Category:Scholars Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters